


Destiny

by nish97



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Romance, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nish97/pseuds/nish97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love is friendship, if that person can't become your best friend, then they cannot be your true love" Harry had said.</p><p>2 best friends.</p><p>3 friends.</p><p>A not so typical love triangle.</p><p>A kid on an unknown mission.</p><p>Not your typical love story.</p><p> </p><p>(AU- based on a famous Bollywood(Indian) film, i had to write)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

##  **Prologue**

 

 

_FLASHBACK_

_"Give these letters to him on his birthdays..there are 12 letters. I dont want him to feel as if I left him, let him know how much i loved him" he requested Anne through his tears, voice thick with desperation and sadness._

 

_"I will darling," Anne choked and hugged him tightly._

 

_Just then the door opened and a green eyed boy with puffed eyes looked at the boy on the bed pleadingly and said three words that broke everyone's heart._

_"Don't leave me,"_

_He ran towards him and hugged the boy tight and cried._

_"How am i going to go on without you?" He sobbed._

_"I'm so sorry baby," The boy on the bed replied with tears running down his face._

_"You promised..we were going to spoil our kid rotten. We were going to grow old together," He cried out loud._

_"I_ _know.. I'm so sorry baby. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you and I always will...just please..I just have one request,"_

_"Anything,"_

_"Please name our child Louis,"_

 

 

_END OF FLASHBACK_

 

  _"_ triiiinnnng,"

"co-koo co-koo,"

"beep beep beep,"

The boy shot up straight on the bed after hearing the number of alarms ringing and smiled to himself.

  

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOUIS STYLES!" he ran down the stairs and towards the pile of gifts and pushed everything aside to find the only gift he wanted.

 

the letter.

 

The thick letter that had 12 printed on it and that was going to change Louis's life forever.

 

 

**(A/N This is my first story and i hope everyone loves this and sorry for any mistakes and i hope people read this! Thank you to everyone reading this!)**


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

The letter was thicker than all the other letters.

Every year he cherishes the letters that his father has left for him and every year he cries happy and sad tears.

This is the last letter and he doesn't want the letters to end, they are the only thing he has as his father's memory. The only thing that makes him feel close to him, except for the story that his dad and gran tell him for which he is really grateful but these letters are his father's and his bond.

He opened the envelope and something fell out of it.

A locket. (A/N picture of the lock is above)

It looked old and bit rusted but was really beautiful. He kept it aside and with unnatural speed he opened the letter and started reading it.

 

 _My lovely son Louis_ ,

_A very happy 12th birthday sweetheart! I hope you have a lovely birthday and you get everything you wish for!_

_Now tell me..Is your father still not able to find his socks in the morning? Does he still forget to pull the curtains at night and wake up shivering in the morning? And please don't ell me he cant still doesn't know how to wear a tie!?_ (Louis laughs and says "He can papa, I think he just did that so you could tie it," Louis whispered out loud sadly.)

 _Well i guess some things never change._ (Louis imagines his papa laughing while writing this.)

_Anyway, Louis you are a big boy today, so I have decided to tell you something that not even your gram knows. Something your dad will never talk about and something you definitely should to know. Actually..its a someone._

_You see, I didn't know your father until we met in the college all those years ago, and we weren't friends right from the beginning. There was someone else who was his best friend, his partner in crime, someone he trusted with everything and someone he loved but never realized._

Louis Tomlinson _._

_Yes we have named you after him. He was very important to your father and I but much more important to your father._

_Now I am going to tell you a story._

_The story of our lives._

_And the mystery that is Louis Tomlinson._

 

**(A/N i know the chapter is short but i promise the next chapters are going to be very long. I just wanted to end this chapter here!)**

**Thank you for reading!)**

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

(the letter continues)

 

 _In college Louis was your father's best friend. They were 'the duo' of the college and you would always find them not very far away from one another. Always joined by the hip. Harry was the typical popular kid of the school and a big womanizer!Well, he has the looks..doesn't he?_ (Louis nods in affirmation and laughs) _You will always find him with a new " stupid Girl/Boy" as Louis liked to call, them every week! He could make anyone do anything with just a damn wink..well..those dimples helped too i guess.._

_Louis was the polar opposite of Harry. He was good looking but was simply oblivious to his good looks. He was the type who will always look out for others before himself and also the smartest person I knew. The principal(Mr. Oliver) or your grandfather was very fond of Louis. But even his  5'9 frame could scare people off! He was the light of the college and secretly everybody loved him too,well except for the typical girls who didn't like him around Harry!_

_Now I will tell you how our lives started to get entangled and how we ended up where we are._

_Read very carefully.._

 

**FLASHBACK (16 YEARS AGO)**

A curly headed guy rushed through the college campus while moving a hand in his unruly bed hair trying not to be late. Again(which was impossible and now a daily occurrence).

He ran as fast as he could and pushed the door open with a bang and entered the basketball court, panting with his hands on his knees.

"Late. AGAIN," taunted a voice from the court.

"yeah yeah..i was caught up in something more important," Curly shot back.

"ohhhh..what?..reading book 101 on how to play basketball?," The voice smirked.

"Shut up Louis," The curly grumbled and finally stood straight

Louis chuckled and dribbled the ball and came towards the curly headed lad.

"Oh Harry, my dear child..talk less and play more..ready to get your ads busted again at basketball?" Louis raised an eyebrow at him and stopped dribbling the ball and placed his hands on his hips and gave harry a look.

"You wish Louis, you'll see today," Harry replied tauntingly.

"Oh!Why don't you bring some new and original dialogues Haz and not the rotten and useless line you throw at me everyday before you lose?!"

Harry took few steps forward until he was standing 2 inches away from Louis, snatched the ball fom him and smirked "Talk less and play more Lewis," and dribbled the ball towards the basket and Louis laughed and ran behind him.

They were playing for almost an hour and Louis was winning by 3-0 and harry was whining and grumbling.

"Aww..poor Haz..want the ball baby?" Louis teased him and earned a glare from Harry. He was going towards to make another basket when suddenly Harry made him trip and fall, stole the ball and made a basket and did a stupid victory dance.

"Hey!If you dont know how to play atleast don't cheat idiot!" Louis barked at him him.

"Dont call me a cheater!"

"That's what you are..cheater cheater cheater!" Louis screamed and stood in front of Harry who suddenly twisted Louis's hand behind his back and Louis squealed (a manly one) and danced around screaming a bit and Harry scrunched his nose at the noise.

"Stop screaming like a girl," Harry spoke.

"Hey..dont compare me to a girl! I am man!"

Harry left his hand and laughed out loud and stopped only when Louis kicked him in the shin.

"Yeah! That is what you are behind all this "manly" composure..a typical gay!" he teased **(A/N this is just teasing. Dont get offended please)**

 **"** Atleast I am not like those stupid boys who you run behind," Louis retaliated.

"Listen..i dont run behing them..they un behind me," he boasted

"yea yeah.."Harry is so cute"

"Harry is so sweet"

"harry is so handsome"

"I wanna live in Harry's dimples,"  Louis mocked in a girly voices and laughed loudly.

"Was this supposed to be a joke?" Harry replied with a blank face.

"Yeah so?"

"I don't like jokes," Harry made a face at Louis

"well..I don't like you!" Louis shot right back and both turned their backs at each other and started to walk when both of them turned to scream at each other.

"SHUT UPPPPPP," turned around and walked away from each other and if they would have listened closely they would have heard the whole college sigh and slap their heads at their fight..AGAIN.

* * *

 

"I hate him Niall.! I just want to strangle him and I just---"

"Want to hug him and tell him you miss him already?" Niall replied without looking up from his homework.

They were both sitting on the bleachers of the football court and Louis was ranting about what a douche Harry was(like everyday) and Niall was humming without listening( like everyday). He learnt his lesson after the third fight that happened..uhmm years ago?.  This was an everyday occurrence and Niall was used to this. Louis and Harry fought almost every other day and patched up the exact same day because both of them couldn't go without talking to each other.

"Nooooo," Louis frowned at Niall and looked down at his entwined fingers and bit his lower lip.

"Louis..save both of us the trouble and go and patch up with Haz--"

"But then he will think I give in very easily and he always does this," Louis replied sulkily.

"Babe" Niall finally looked towards Louis with soft eyes "You know how naive and sensitive Harry really is and I am positive he must be beating himself up in front of Liam in the library and thinking of how to patch up with you," Niall smiled at him Louis.

"Yeah?"

"yeah dumbo! Now go..I am positive you will find him halfway. Go!shoo!"

Louis kissed Niall's cheek really loudly and laughed at his scrunched up face and ran away from the bleachers. Niall just shook his head and smiled at his friends' stupidity.

* * *

 *In Library*

"Liaaaaaaammm!!" Harry whined and shook Liam shoulder lowly.

"Had a fight with Louis?"

"Why would you think that!" Harry replied defensively. Liam just gave him a look.

Harry frowned and nodded and whined again.

"I called him a typical gay and said I didn't like him,"

Liam started laughing loudly and everyone in the library turned and glared at him and he quietened down and chuckled at Harry.

"Haz..go..he might already be looking for you!"

"Really? But he was angry!"

"And i am Obama!" Liam replied blankly. "That boy can never stay angry at you!go!"

Harry hesitated but then smiled his dimpled smile hugged Liam and ran outside while Liam just sighed.

* * *

 

 Both Louis and Harry were smiling like idiots and running through the campus, one towards the library while the other towards the bleachers. They never noticed the other one coming towards him and crashed into one another and fell on their bums.

"Hey!watch where you are going Syles!" Louis whined while rubbing his sore bum and stood up.

"I was watching you!" Harry smiled at him and stood up

"Cheeky!" Louis laughed and then they both just stood there smiling at each other.

"I--"

"Sor--"

They both started at the same time and laughed at each other.

"You say first"

"You say first"

The same happened again and this time Harry just pulled Louis closer to him and engulfed him in a big hug and Louis hugged back with same intensity. Louis smiled into Harry's shoulder.

Moments like these were which they both cherished.

                                **___**

Louis and Harry met in the second week of college when Harry caught Louis pranking a kid and instead of complaining, Harry joined him and as people say..the rest is History! They have been attached to hip since then. Louis shifted from Doncaster to London to study at a university and stayed at a hostel while Harry shifted from Holmes Chappel and lived with his uncle. They have cried together and smiled together! No one could come between them and no one tried to either. They teased and made fun of each other but always had each other's back. Harry never really opened up to everybody but Louis was an exception, always has been and when Louis needed someone Harry would always be there somehow.

They met Niall in the second semester when he shifted from Ireland and Louis accidentally spilled Niall's food (IMAGINE!) and Niall screamed at him and Louis paid and bought him food for a whole week. They met Liam in the second year when they saved him from some bullies who have since been MIA.

An immediate bond was created between them but not like Louis and Harry and Niall and Liam had soon stopped questioning it and just smiled at them. Louis is studying Drama and Psychology while Harry is studying Political Science and Psychology. Niall is studying Psychology and English while Liam is studying Economics and English.

* * *

 

Louis and Harry were laughing and pushing each other when they entered the cafeteria during break and when Liam and Niall looked at them, they just smirked and Louis stuck his tongue out at him and sat down to start eating. A little later Louis was telling them something animatedly when Samuel( an idiot if you ask Louis) came and whispered (loud enough for Louis to listen)

"Same place tonight?" he said seductively.

"The Red's?" Harry winked at him

"Red's? No!..Flex's!" Samuel glared at him

"Oh.." Harry seemed confused and then suddenly as if he just solved the mystery of Atlantis lit up and added "Yeah! Sorry..Red's was where I met your cousin Greg!" He looked so innocent when he said it that Louis just wanted to coo at him and as soon as Harry realized what he said he clasped a hand over his mouth and looked horrified. Louis and the boys snickered.

"Asshole" Samuel shrieked and went away. Harry just looked at the boys sheepishly who shook their heads and laughed.

Louis then stood "I have drama now!Gotta run!see you! Ni coming?"

"Yeah!just a mo!" Niall stuffed the rest of his lunch in his mouth and gathered his things while Louis hit Harry at the back of his head and ran away laughing while Harry just looked at his retreating figure fondly.

Liam and Niall just looked at each other and muttered the same thing "Oblivious Idiots".

 

Louis and Niall were walking towards their class when they heard Mr. Dale shouting somewhere "NO short skirts allowed in this college" and "Cut your hair" and as usual no one paid heed to the poor man.

He was coming towards the boys. He was a bald but good looking man in his mid-fifties, warm smile and loving nature who had a special spot for Louis.

"Good Morning Mr. Dale!" Louis smiled at him.

"Oh!Good morning darling!" Mr. Dale smiled and patted Louis's cheek "You are second good thing happening to me today!" he added

"When did I drop down to 2nd?" Louis said dramatically with a hand on his heart and a  mortified look on his face. He was in Drama! Give him credit!

"Oh!no!..Actually I got the news that my son is finally coming to stay with me and will be finishing his last year in our college! After Mrs Dale's death I set him away to study, but now I miss him so much that I called him back! I am so happy today!He will be starting from tomorrow! I hope you will make him feel like home here Louis?"

 "Of course sir!" Louis saluted and laughed "What's his name?"

"Austin Dale"

"Okay! Don't worry..I will make him feel like home!"Louis smiled warmly, he knew how it felt to come to a new place where he knew nobody.

 Mr. Dale smiled at him and they both went their own ways.

Tomorrow was coming with many surprises.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This flashback will go on for quite a few chapters!  
> So i wont be using italics but i will mention anything different happening! :)  
> Please comment your views and doubts!i will really appreciate them!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back!  
> I promise I'll update this regularly!  
> Please do comment about what you think about this chapter!
> 
> I know this isn't very long but I just wanted to end this here.!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Next update 9th June 2017!
> 
> Dont forget to leave a kudos if you like it!

Valentine's Day. Horrible day if you asked Louis and a day made personally for Harry if you asked Harry. Polar opposites remember?

Anyway..so today was valentine's day and as usual..all Louis's flatmates were going crazy! He lived in a 4 BHK flat with 4 others. NIall and Liam who shared a room.

Eleanor Calder, a girl in the 3rd year who kept on flirting with him until he spelled it out for her that he was GAY! Now they're bet friends.

Perrie Edwards, the only girl he could stand(except for his sisters and mom) , same year as him studying fashion.

They were all pretty close but still never left a chance to pull each other's leg. Todayy though both girls have been eating Louis's head off! He was going to kill Liam and Niall, who ran ran away early and now he was stuck because of the girls' puppy faces like every year. They were getting ready for today and Louis was sitting on the sofa surrounded with clothes and lingerie(he was being tortured).

That girls changed "infront" of him, if he had bent that way, this would be a  dream come true but ewww. Shoes were lying around and his tea had gone cold.

"Louuuuu" Perrie came running out of her room and was wearing a new dress..

"How many clothes do you guys have??" Louis exclaimed

"Shut up!..how is this?" It looked from Perrie's face that she liked it.

"Well, its pretty, you dont look fat or flat" Louis winked at her and Perrie laughed and went to find shoes when Eleanor came out running.

"Louiiiisss..this good?" She looked so serious!

"Babe..if you showed so much compassion towards your exams, I wouldn't have to stay awake and tutor you all night before exams! But you look perfect!" Louis replied genuinely smiling at her.

"I am out! Late for class..bye Pez!" He rushed out of the house and took a deep breath and shouted with hands in the air "Louis is freeeee." He took his car out of the parking and started driving and turned on the radio.

"...A thousannndd yearrrs" The song played through the speakers and Louis groaned and changed the station.

"...What are you waitin forrrr.." Louis changed it again..

"Soo..Today is the day of love, day of joy!dont forget to buy roses for the one you love or for someone you want know how much you l!dont hesitate!" Louis just shut the radio an gagged.

"Stupid people.. "  Louis murmured as he parked his car and got out. He could see couples making out in the parking, all over each other, and why the were girls so dressed up!

It wasn't like Louis didn't believe in love or was allergic to people in love, he just never understood the concept of love. Maybe because he has never been in love. Whatever it maybe, he just couldn't stand the extra gooey love people oozed out on this particular day. He walked in the college looking around for his friends when he spotted Harry hugging a girl. Louis shook his head and walked towards them.

"Oh Harry, this flower is specially for me?" The girl asked Harry in awe.

"Yes love" Harry replied hugging her tightly.

"Oh Harry"

"Oh Sara"

" Its Suzie! " the girl pulled back.

"Sorry! I am so lost in you that I dont even know what I am talking about!" Harry spoke charmingly or so he thought. Louis gagged at the cheesy line.

" Really Harry? How sweet Harry!" The girl replied.

Louis saw some more flowers hanging out of Harry's bag and decided to have some fun with the oh-so-loving-couple. He pulled out the flowers and dangled it in front of the couple's faces.

"Oh Harry! You dropped these flowers" Louis smiled innocently. Harry glared at Louis and was about to say something when--

"You liar! I hate you!" The girl screamed and went away.

"No wait! Sara?..no..Shania?.." Harry tried calling her.

"Suzie" Louis said and  laughed at Harry.

"Go away Louis!" Harry grumbled

"Dont you get bored Harry! Everyday..flirting with a new girl and boy. All these plastic looking girls and boys  obsessed with looks? Why don't you just find a good girl or boy? Who has looks and brains?" Louis exclaimed.

"And where will I find such a person?" Harry asked.

** Meanwhile in college a new boy entered the premises. Sharp cheekbones, sweet looking with beautiful brown eyes.**

"Anyways all these things are just flings because I haven't found the one yet." Harry replied eating a candy bar from his pocket.

" The one?" Louis asked while stealing Harry's chocolate and finishing it.

"Yes. I haven't found a person yet who makes me feel something." Harry told Louis.

"Feel what?" Louis asked baffled as he tried to make sense of what Harry was saying.

"Feel something in the heart" Harry said.

"What though?" Louis questioned

**Meanwhile everyone was looking at the boy who turned heads with every step.**

"Something happens. You won't understand" Harry replied turning to look at Louis who had stopped walking.

** The boy looked at everybody it kept on walking. He looked the epitome of a perfect guy.**

"When they walk, everyone should look at her" Harry told Louis dreamigly. 

"When they stop, the time stops" Harry said while Lousi hit the vending machine trying to make it work.

"And when they laugh--" Harry started again.

"They they they..when you actually meet the person..what will you do? "Louis asked.

"When I meet the one, I will bow down, spread my arms and exclaim that 'Hey! Whoever you are I love you--" and suddenly Harry crashed into someone. A boy.

Harry was transfixed. The boy was beautiful.

"I love you" Harry said again hypnotized. 

"Sorry?" The boy raised his eyebrows at him.

"Dont be. I love you" Harry replied.

"Excuse me." The boy looked at Harry as if he'd gone crazy and walked past him.

Meanwhile Louis realised something and shouted out and ran after the boy.

"Aaron!" Louis called out.

Harry thought to himself "Aaron" and pulled out a rose from his pocket.

"Hi I am Louis and you're--" Louis asked the boy.

 

"And I'm Harry" Harry introduced himself.

"Hi!" The boy smiled at them.

"You're Aaron right?" Louis asked the boy.

"Right!" The boy answered and smiled.

"And how do you know that?" Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"Actually I met Mr. Dale--" Louis got cut off.

"Please! Dont mention that idiot early morning" Harry complained. "So Aaron..where are you from?" Harry continued looking at Aaron who had his eyes raised at Harry.

"She just came to London today!" Louis asnwered quickly. 

"How do you know?" Harry asked with an exasperated expression.

"Because Harry, this morning Mr.Dale--" Louse gritted out quietly.

"Please! Dont mention that crazy guy! Mr.Dale is the annoying principal of this college" Harry told Aaron who was smiling secretly at the exchange between Louis and Harry. 

"Go to your classes! Classes are about to begin." Mr.Dale's voice rang though the corridor. 

"Here comes the lunatic" Harry whispered to Aaron. Louis wanted to bang Harry's head. 

"Aaron!" 

"Dad!"

Harry froze.

"Dad?" He questioned. Louis looked at him at nodded at tried to control his laughter.

"Did you reach properly and took all your papers from the office?" Mr.Dale went on after hugging his son.

"Yes Dad" Aaron laughed.

"Mr.Dale, you are required at the staff room" a voice came from the speaker. It was Mr. Stevens. Mr.Dale had a small(huge) crush on her. He fumbled and quicleky excused himself. 

Harry was trying to hide behind Louis and not make a bigger fool of himself any further. Aaron came towards him, "He's  crazy, idiot and..?"

"Amazing? Fantastic?" Harry tried.

"Lunatic! Maybe try knowing him first. He's not that bad." Aaron replied and turned around to walk away and Harry called out to him.

"Excuse me?" Harry called and handed out a rose to him. "Well I wouldn't jump to Valentine but would you be my friend?" Harry asked with his signature dimpled flirting smile.

"Friend? We just met. Trust me, you dont have a very good image of yourself right now. Friendship is a far away destination for us." Aaron replied and walked away. Harry stared ah his back and Aaron walked away dreamily.

"Sooo? Something happened..in your heart?" Louis asked teasingly to Harry.

"What?..naaa..he is not my type. He is just too stuck up." Harry denied Louis.

"He's not my type" Louis mimicked. "Liar. You won't find anyone at this rate and die alone"

"Die alone!. Why Lou..I have you!I'll just marry you!" Harry coddled Louis.

"Yuckkk..no way! Get away!" Louis gagged and ran away from Harry who laughed behind him as they walked towards their class.

 

 


End file.
